Because I'm a Girl
by proudcandy
Summary: Oneshot! Reader mistakenly accuses Dean of sexism after a dangerous hunt.


"It's almost like you want to get killed." Dean chided you as he put the Impala into gear. "I mean come on Y/N, why would you run into a nest of vampires all by yourself?" He questioned you angrily, Dean kept his hands tightly on the wheel and his eyes even tighter on the road not bothering to look in your direction. A Telltale sign your brother was beyond pissed at you.

"They were going to kill that kid." You explained. "Was I supposed to just sit back and let him get slaughtered!?" You fired back harshly.

"You could've waited for me, Y/N." Dean retorted back just as strongly. "Cut the heroics bullshit because your recklessness is going to get you if not both of us killed!" He shouted. "And look at you! Those vampires almost sucked you dry and they banged up your face pretty good. That forehead will probably need stitches as well as your arm." He told you. You placed a hand to a bite mark that had thankfully stopped bleeding but your head and arm was still stinging painfully.

"Heroics?" You falsely laughed, "You pull stunts like that all the time." You reminded him. "What about that Banshee in Tuscan or that Siren in Chesapeake?" You asked pointedly. "If anything I learned this from you."

He remained silent for a few moments before responding. "That's different." Dean weakly argued causing you to roll your Y/C eyes.

"How?" You asked in a challenging tone.

"For one I'm older." He began to list.

"If Sammy had done this, he would not be receiving this lecture, so what's really the reason?" You pressed looking over at Dean.

"I'm more experienced." He said.

"That's because you're older than me." You told him.

"Exactly." Dean said. "And you're not going on any more hunts until whatever this is stops." He informed you. When you were about to protest he cut you off, "I don't want to hear another word about it either."

The silence that filled the car was deafening as you fumed. You were doing the best you could right now and you wanted to prove yourself. Without Sam to balance at Dean's protectiveness hunting was becoming next to impossible with your eldest brother. It wasn't like you had just started anyways, it had been eight years and Dean was being irrational. But then a thought popped into your head.

"It's because I'm a girl." You piped.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"You're reacting this way because I'm a girl." You explained. "You think because I'm a girl I can't handle myself." You reported to Dean. "That's so ridiculous and not to mention sexist-"You trailed off when Dean roughly pulled the car to side of the road before putting the car into park.

"Seriously Y/N?" He said as he turned, giving you his full attention.

"Yes, I'm serious. The way your acting is unfair, Sam is off with a demon for godsakes and you have no no problem with it! But God forgive if I ever did that, you would lock me away in tower until I was sprouting grey hairs!" You bellowed. "You always think I'm going to get hurt or get killed but it's a part of the job! You've said it yourself." You yelled. Dean blinked at you dumbly with a look of disbelief before he spoke.

"You honestly think I believe you're less capable because you're a girl?" Dean asked you calmly, to which you nodded to.

Dean's sudden fit of laughter took you off guard, "What is so funny?" You questioned him angrily.

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes in an attempt to stop his laughter, "Y/N, I never thought you were any less of a hunter because you were a girl." Dean told you. "Hell, some of the best hunters I know are women." You instantly thought of Ellen and you began to feel embarrassed about your rash conclusion.

"It sure feels that way sometimes." You murmured avoiding contact with his green eyes.

"I lecture you because you're my sister, and if anything happened to you it would kill me Y/N." He told you honestly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. You did the right thing by saving that kid, but next time you need to be smarter." He told you. "Understand?"

"Yeah." You responded half heartily.

"And don't think I'm too thrilled about Sammy's situation either." Dean began "I would lock him in a tower too, but he's just too damn big to carry."

And you just had to laugh at that one.


End file.
